dreamforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
Roxie Ferra
Roxie Ferra Biography Pilot Roxie appears as the religious teenager and girlfriend of Wesley Ashton. She is portrayed as the typical mean girl and is shown to bully Naya Cesana on MySpace. She also doesn't approve of Wesley getting close to Naya and the auditions. She later auditions by performing Baby, I Love You, and steals the judges hearts out and Naya comes by and congradulates her on her spectacular audition and she gives Naya a sarcastic remark about how she needed to change her hair selection and boob plants. She is later seen watching television with Jonsey and she gets a call from Mr. Montgomery that Naya recieved the part and that she protested in anger she comes over to his home and seduces him to get the part and he refuses and she threatens him that he will regret it. She later spies on Mr. Montgomery and his wife, Monica, as they are having dinner together and when she goes upstairs Roxie climbs in the phonebooth and potrays herself as Mr. Montgomery's ex-girlfriend, Heather Ross and she calls her and Monica gets suspicious and her and Mr. Montgomery get into a fight and they broke up and she throws a hair dryer at him and storms out the house. The next day, Roxie comes by his office and she comforts him on his recent break up with Monica and she seduces him and one thing left after another she slept with him. She later recieves a phone call about how she gets the part and she celebrates. Born Lucky Roxie's insecurities are starting to get to her when she worries about how she got the part because of the fact that she slept with Mr. Montgomery because she got the part and Bridgette, her beet friend, calms her down and tells her to forget the sex and worry about the simple fact that she got the part. Later at the workshop, Roxie comes in and sees Derek and Naya gazing at each other as they were practicing a new dance piece to the song. She then meets her best friend from back in the day, Sam Harrington, and she is excited about how he got him in the chorus. Roxie then practices the vocal recording of Unforgettable and she messes up and when Derek had Naya perform the last piece she belts out the last note and amazes the room and aggravates Roxie and he assigned her to vocal coach Roxie and she gets aggravated even more. When Sam later meets Naya and tells her how good she is when she was singing he asked how did she get so good at it and she told him it was her callback piece for the lead role and Roxie comes in and tells her that she is portraying it now and drags Sam away asking him why didn't know that Naya was going to be in the chorus and he told her that Derek didn't tell her and she got suspicious. Later, Roxie and Naya are waiting for Rick to show up and when Naya tries to befriend her again she gets aggravated and tells her sarcastically that she needs to realize that she is not going to get anywhere in life if she goes ahead of herself and that she should be careful about what she does in the workshop cause she could easily get fired. Roxie then goes to STAR23 with Sam and Bridgette about how Derek does not let her in his place anymore and they are confused with her question and she gets worried and suspicious. Relationships Wesley Ashton (Wesley and Roxie Relationship) (ex-boyfriend) Wesley and Roxie have dated for a while. Naya Cesana (Roxie and Naya Relationship) (enemy) Roxie and Naya have a very bitter rivalry throughout the first few episodes of the season. Naya met Roxie when she is seen performing, Baby, I Love You and Naya complimented about the performance and she sarcastically agreed and when Naya lies about her life and how her mom was the manager of J-Crew and she believed her and allowed her to hang with her and when she found out that she lied she dissed her. Their relationship got worse when Roxie found out that Naya is crushing on her boyfriend, Wesley Ashton, and it gets worse when Wesley secretly is interested in Naya. Their relationship turns violently rocky as they both fight for the spotlight and Welsey. Songs S1= ;Solos Song dhfeas.jpg|Baby, I Love You (Pilot)|link=Baby, I Love You Song weg.jpeg|Heartbreak (Eternal Gift)|link=Heartbreak Song dghbdg.jpg|I Would (Eternal Gift)|link=I Would Song gehjike.jpg|As Long As You Love Me (Breaking Through)|link=As Long As You Love Me Song efgw.JPG|All I Want For Christmas Is You (Reprise) (Cherish The Moment)|link=All I Want For Christmas Is You (Reprise) Song ved.jpg|Say Something (Black Tie Affiar)|link=Say Something Song wqww.jpg|Wake Me Up (Double or Nothing)|link=Wake Me Up Song dghvd.JPG|The Breakdown (Destiny)|link=The Breakdown Song hshhh.jpeg|If I Lose Myself (Easy To Do It)|link=If I Lose Myself ;Duets Song ghsg.JPG|Who Says (Naya Cesana) (A Perfect Stranger)|link=Who Says Song hhhd.jpg|I Will Never Let You Down (Wesley Ashton) (Breaking Through)|link=I Will Never Let You Down Song hddddd.jpg|Problem (Mary) (Black Tie Affair)|link=Problem Song aqqq.jpg|Want You Back (Wesley Ashton) (Born To Do It)|link=Want You Back Song dhbd.jpg|Safe and Sound (Naya Cesana) (Moonlight Wish)|link=Safe and Sound ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Student Category:Main Character